(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the technical field of slings for long guns. More particularly, the present invention is in the technical field of universal attachment mechanisms for slings meant to be used with a long gun such as a rifle.
(b) Background Art
“Long guns” or “shoulder-fired weapons” such as rifles are oftentimes equipped with slings or straps that allow an operator to attach the weapon to his or her body in various configurations so as to carry the weapon when performing a variety of tasks including using the weapon. For example, an operator will typically carry the rifle in front of them and in their hands in situations that may require firing the weapon. Then, when they need the rifle out of their way so they can perform a task that requires their hands to be free, the sling can be reconfigured to attach the rifle closely to their chest or to their back. Having the rifle out of the way allows the operator to use their hands to manipulate other objects, carry a wounded comrade, climb, crawl, swim, etc.
In addition, different rifles will use different hardware to attach the sling to the rifle and generally, some form of quick release buckle in combination with a sling swivel will be used to attach the sling to the front portion of the weapon. Sling swivels and buckles are typically made of hard, durable materials such as metal or polymers and have a number of known disadvantages. Two of the more common disadvantages are noise and inflexibility. Metal on metal produces noise that can be detrimental to an operator trying to stay quiet. In addition, while buckles can be made such that they swivel, durable hardware lacks flexibility and limits movement of the buckle in relation to the sling swivel, operator and rifle.
Typically when the operator holds a rifle, they use the forward arm to draw the weapon's buttstock firmly into the operator's shoulder and to support and stabilize the weapon. A rifle sling can be particularly useful in stabilizing the firearm during aiming and firing. Traditionally, the shooter inserts their non-dominant hand and arm through and around the sling such that when they use that same arm to support the forward portion of the rifle, the sling is wrapped around the shooter's wrist and upper arm. This arrangement takes weight off of the user's bicep and allows the user to relax their upper arm to a degree. In addition, because the strap is also wrapped around the user's wrist, it helps to prevent the user from opening their elbow and thus lowering the rifle.
Moreover, rifle slings are generally attached to the rifle at one to three points of the rifle. The above arrangement requires the sling to be attached at a minimum of two points on the rifle. There are a multitude of different structures that are used to attach the rifle sling to a rifle including the ubiquitous sling swivel. Typically there is a hard durable structure made of metal or a polymer that is affixed to the forward portion of the rifle stock or “forestock” of the rifle and another hard durable metal or polymer structure that is affixed to the rifle sling. These two structures are complementary and secure the rifle sling to the forestock when engaged. However, hard durable structures lack the flexibility necessary to allow the rifle sling to freely move when attached to the forestock. The lack of flexibility can cause the hardware connecting the sling and rifle to slip, resulting in unwanted movement during aiming and firing and can compromise the stabilizing support provided by the rifle sling. In addition, hard durable structures make noise they move and contact each other—a result that can be very undesirable for hunters and military personnel alike.
Rifle slings can also be designed to provide tension and to urge the buttstock of the weapon against the operator's shoulder thus stabilizing the firearm during firing. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 9,052,156 issued to Nevils et al. (hereinafter the “'156 patent”) discloses a rifle sling having a forearm connector portion that attaches to a firearm at three points and a user connector portion that attaches the sling to the body of the user. The user connects the forearm connector portion to a rifle with a bipod attachment, then attaches the sling to his or her body and connects the two portions by engaging a quick-release clasp. The system includes a resilient strap section made of an elastic material that applies tension between the rifle and the operator. However, since an elastic material being stretched at both ends tends to pull both ends of the elastic material towards one another, the elasticity of the resilient strap section would tend to pull the buttstock away from the operator's shoulder as much as it pulls the forestock and/or bipod towards it.
Consequently, there is a need for a sling to be used with a rifle or other long gun, that does not have the drawbacks associated with using hard durable structures to connect the sling to the forestock of the rifle and does not compromise the support a sling provides the shooter's extended arm by using elastic components.